Blame it on the Alcohol
by longislandhottie9
Summary: What would have happened if Quinn had joined "Spin the Bottle" at the Rachel Berry House Party Trainwreck Extravaganza? Warning: Finn bashing


**Hi there. I know it's been a while since I was active on here. Sorry about that. I found this buried in the bottom of my fic folder and decided to post it for fun. Not my best work, but here you go! **

"Let's party!"

As soon as those words left Rachel's lips, Quinn almost headed for the door. From what she had been told, she was an angry drunk. She never really remembered the night before, but the pounding headache was usually an indication that she would have to ask around to see what humiliating acts she had committed this time.

Quinn hadn't been drunk in quite some time. Besides the fact that she was pregnant and alcohol was forbidden, she was afraid she would make the same mistake she had initially made the first time she was drunk. Unlikely, yes, but Quinn had learned that you could never be too careful.

However, it turned out that Quinn's common sense had run out over the summer. She had foolishly gone to Santana's house thinking it would be just be the two of them and Brittany, hanging out the day before school started. Instead it was a full blown party with the entire football team and Cheerios' squad in attendance. And, of course, Puck and his friend's ID had scored about 15 cases of Budweiser. Santana broke into her parents' liquor cabinet and about 10 minutes after everyone's arrival, there were several games of beer pong occurring in various locations throughout the room.

Quinn had already labeled herself as a designated driver at Santana's party. However, she somehow found herself yelling at Karofsky, the bottle in her hand poised to fly at his head. And then she felt a heaving in her stomach and the room began to spin more than before and Quinn felt herself emptying the contents of her stomach onto Karofsky's sneakers.

Quinn thought she would have learned something from her experiences. But she found herself giving into temptation time and time again. When Santana had nearly broken her shoulder slamming her into a row of lockers, Quinn had downed a shot of whiskey from her mom's ever present liquor cabinet to dull the pain. At Kurt and Finn's parents' wedding, she would say she'd had her fair share of champagne. After their tie at Sectionals, Puck had invited everyone over to his house for a celebratory round of drinks. Quinn had found herself being literally carried by Finn from Puck's house to Quinn's car when the night was over. The same thing had happened after the win at the football game with the exception of Santana supplying the liquor.

And now here she was again, vodka sloshing in her plastic cup as she waved it about madly, screaming at Puck.

"I can't believe what you did to my body!" Quinn yelled. "I used to have abs!" She and an extremely tipsy Zizes continued to shout at the very drunk football player until Rachel's uneven voice caught their attention.

"Play Spin the Bottle!" the brunette yelled, standing on the stage with her arms widespread. "Who wants to play Spin the Bottle!" There was a chorus of cheers as Artie picked a lone wine cooler bottle off the floor and handed it to Rachel. She giggled and smiled brightly at Artie. "You're so sweet." He grinned lazily back at her as Brittany wrapped her arms around his neck.

XXXXX

The bottle slowed to a stop and landed on Sam. There was a chorus of immature cries as Brittany leaned forward to kiss the Justin Bieber Experience.

"You know what? A reminder: I owns that guppy mouth," Santana snapped, pointing at Sam. "Those trouty Aerosmith lips belong to me."

Everyone laughed goofily and watched as Sam promptly attacked Brittany's lips. "You know what this is not?" Santana yelled over the music. She snapped her fingers in between the two blondes. "Hey honeys. This is not a Big Red commercial. No me gusta." It was a few moments before they came up for air, Sam leaning back with a triumphant look on his face, his hair slightly mussed. Quinn glared at the back of her ex-boyfriend's head. _She _should be the blonde he was kissing.

"Quinn!" She looked up to see Blaine smiling widely at her and beckoning with a hand that looked too heavy for him to hold up. "Come on over here!" He scooted over and patted the space on the floor next to him. Quinn looked in a different direction, trying to pretend she hadn't heard Blaine's call. But when the entire party started asking her to join the game, she couldn't act as if her hearing had failed. She sighed sulkily, and, setting her cup on the bar, marched over and plopped down next to Blaine.

"My turn," Rachel laughed. She spun the bottle and watched it slowly whirl to a stop—pointed straight at Quinn.

Finn and Kurt, the only two sober people in the room, looked at each other with shocked and questioning glances. Finn could only be hurt by this; the only two girls he'd ever loved, seconds away from lip locking. Kurt could only shoot a look of sympathy toward his stepbrother and then turned to watch the scene unfold before him.

Everyone laughed and Rachel pointed at Quinn. "Quinn Cheerleader, I'm gonna rock your world," the brunette said huskily. She leaned forward, but Quinn pulled back.

"Hell no!" the ex-cheerleader exclaimed. She made to stand up, but was immediately pulled back down by Blaine and Brittany.

Rachel smiled brightly and said drunkenly, "You look really pretty tonight Quinn." Then she leaned forward, grabbed the denim collars of the blonde's jacket, and pressed her lips against Quinn's.

The first thought that entered Quinn's mind after her lips collided with Rachel's was, "What have I been missing out on?" She immediately leaned into the kiss, her hands slipping around the brunette's waist. Quinn pressed her lips to Rachel's lips hungrily, savoring the sensation of Rachel's soft flesh against hers.

Rachel's hands left the jacket and fingers clutched at the nape of Quinn's neck, twisting in her blond hair. Despite the shiver she felt at Rachel's hands on her neck, Quinn felt a warm sensation flood through her body. Quinn pulled the brunette closer, wanting more of Rachel than she ever thought would be a possibility. The blonde sloppily attempted to penetrate Rachel's lips. Rachel promptly opened her mouth and Quinn's tongue excitedly slipped inside. The inside of the brunette's mouth tasted heavily of whiskey, but Quinn could care less. She was kissing _Rachel Berry_ for Christ's sake. Who cared what her mouth tasted like? Rachel and Quinn's tongues twisted together, both girls fighting for dominance. This proved hard to accomplish for the blonde when she felt her brain melting into a confused, horny mess. The brunette slowly moved forward on her knees to touch Quinn's folded legs. She pressed her knees into the ex-cheerleader's thighs, making Quinn clench her hand around the lace adorning Rachel's dress and moan into her mouth.

"OK I think we've had enough of that!" Finn's unnaturally high voice echoed in the stunned silence filling the room.

The sound of Finn's voice—the only thing that assured Quinn that this was _not _a fantasy—made the blonde pull away from Rachel's now swollen lips. Dim hazel eyes gazed into brown eyes so dark, you could barely make out the pupils.

"Your face," Rachel whispered. "Tastes awesome." Quinn felt the wetness pooling in her panties from Rachel's husky undertone and grabbed the brunette's shoulders, pulling her into another searing kiss.

"Alright, it's my turn," Finn announced. He spun the bottle in the center of the circle and watched anxiously as it slowed to a stop—in front of Kurt. Kurt held up his hands and hastily exited the circle. Finn frowned and glanced at Blaine.

"Don't look at me buddy!" Blaine laughed. "'Cause…you're straight. Like…really straight. And really tall. Even on the ground…" He laughed and reached for another wine cooler, leaving the two lip locked girls alone in their section of the circle.

Finn nudged the bottle slightly so that it was pointing at Quinn. "Quinn!" the tall boy exclaimed. "Looks like I have to kiss you." He smirked at an oblivious Sam, and then looked at the blonde with a hopeful expression.

Quinn was obviously concerned with other matters.

Rachel was kneeling in Quinn's lap, her arms wrapped around her neck, fondling the hair at the tips of the blond mane. The brunette was staring into Quinn's eyes, a wide smile gracing both girls' faces. Their foreheads were touching and Quinn didn't look as furious as she had been a moment before.

Suddenly, Rachel ceased their intense staring session and laughed loudly. "I think I just found a new duet partner!" she announced to her drunken friends. "Somebody get the music!" As Mike stumbled over to the stereo, Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled her up onto the stage.

Finn sat sourly in the corner couch next to his brother. Kurt patted his shoulder in consolation, but the taller of the two shrugged off Kurt's hand, and crossed his arms huffily. As the opening chords of the song blared through the speakers, Finn jumped from the couch, yelling indignantly, "No way!"

"I think it's 'one way', Finn," Brittany remarked from Artie's lap.

"_I want you to want me."_ Rachel's voice poured through the speakers, dousing the room with an infectious jubilance. She sounded like she was having the best time of her life. Finn turned towards the stage, helplessly watching both of his ex-girlfriends undress each other with their eyes.

"_I need you to need me."_ Only Rachel would still be able to sing a 70s hit in stellar key while wasted.

Quinn smiled warmly at the brunette as she lifted the microphone to her lips to sing the next part. _"I'd love you to love me."_

Rachel burst into giggles, squeaking out, "I already do." Finn looked on in disbelief. Was Quinn really singing about lust with the one girl she had tormented her entire high school career?

Rachel's interruption threw Quinn into an uncharacteristic fit of giggles, causing her to miss the next line and launching the brunette into the next verse. _"I want you to want me!"_

"I want you!" Santana yelled around her straw from the corner of the room. "I do!"

Finn watched in disbelief as Rachel and Quinn danced around each other, compromising words spilling out of their mouths…directed at each other? If Finn was confused before over why Rachel was wearing a dress from other side of the 1800s, it was nothing when compared to the puzzlement that was muddling his thoughts now.

"_I need you to need me,"_ Quinn sang, pulling Rachel close now, her arm tightening around the brunette's waist.

"OK that's it!" Finn shouted over the music. He charged over to the outlet, yanking the stereo cord from the wall.

Quinn immediately turned away from Rachel as soon as the music ceased. She turned her hazel eyes on Finn with an ice cold glare. The tall teen looked frantically around the room, searching for a place to hide, but there was no space that could accommodate a boy of such size. Quinn charged towards Finn, eyes burning with anger. Quinn stood before her ex-boyfriend for a millisecond before raising her hand and promptly slapping Finn across the face. Finn staggered backwards, shocked from the unexpected strength the blonde had exerted before yelling, "What the _hell_ is your problem?"

Quinn's eyes grew round. "_My_ problem?" she asked, gesturing at herself.

"Yeah, your problem!" Finn yelled. "You-you're _throwing_ yourself all over _Rachel!_ Rachel, of all people! The last time I checked, you guys hated each other." Quinn's expression softened a bit. "I mean, I think some of it had to do with me, but…" Several people rolled their eyes, tired of his arrogance. "But you guys have never even remotely liked each other! And now you're sucking each other's faces off, singing about how much you _want_ each other!" Quinn's eyes narrowed. "And you're straight! I know you, Quinn. You're the straight little Christian schoolgirl that I've always known."

As soon as the words had come out of Finn's mouth, he knew he had struck a nerve. Quinn stepped threateningly towards Finn, her finger pointed at his now very frightened expression. "You don't know_ anything_ about me," she whispered dangerously.

Suddenly, a tan arm protruding from a green silk sleeve sliced between the pair, causing both patrons to back up considerably. "Youttwo need tojust…stop," Rachel slurred. "Youguys are both wonnerful people, even if one is muchmore sexy than the other." She laughed nasally as she slung an arm around a satisfied Quinn. In the corner of the room, Mercedes and Tina sat side by side on the floor next to the coffee table, gasping for air as they mimed Quinn slapping Finn. "See?" Rachel pointed out. "Even 'Cedes andTina think youguys are great. But the thingis, I don'tlike to see my two favorite people fighting." Rachel smiled at Finn and then lovingly took his hand. "Finn, me and Quinn were jussinging. Chill. Mmkay?" Finn's expression still remained schocked and now slightly frightened, but the wasted brunette took it as an answer. "Great. Love you!" She kissed the now completely puzzled teen on the cheek and pulled Quinn towards the stairs incoherently muttering something about getting into Blondie's pants while an uneasy silence settled over the teenagers that were now drifting off into oblivion.

"Well!" Kurt's voice and the sound of hands coming down on tweed trousers broke through the thick silence in the room. "This has been quite the interesting evening, but I personally think it's time to, um…head home. Finn?"

Finn remained rooted to his spot on the floor, his expression a mix of confusion and anger. "But…they've always hated each other," he said, more to himself than to any of the wasted teenagers. "Haven't they?" Finn looked pleadingly at Kurt for clarification.

Mercedes giggled from the floor. "Finn, you turned her gay," she said, before leaning into Tina to stifle her laughs.

"Oh, please!" Surprised, Finn and Kurt turned to look at Puck, who was now wearing Lauren's glasses and a mysterious stain. "Finn had nothing to do with it."

**I'd love it if you could leave a review! :)**


End file.
